Informatics Core Summary/Abstract The ND INBRE Informatics Core is undergoing a restructuring due to the relocation of the Director and new initiatives requiring informatics expertise in health disparities and clinical translational research. Recruitment for the Informatics Core will focus on complimenting two new areas of focus at the UND SMHS. The first is to strengthen the collaboration between the INBRE and the newly funded Dakota Cancer Collaborative on Translational Activity (DaCCoTA). This five year, $20,000,000 award, comprises a partnership among entities in ND and SD to stimulate translational and clinical research. The award includes a core dedicated to community engagement research with a prominent focus on the health disparities within the American Indian population. This new NIH CTR award provides the ND INBRE with the opportunity to develop a new focus of collaboration with researchers across both ND and SD and to leverage resources between the awards. The ND INBRE can provide expertise in bioinformatics and medical informatics and gain expertise for the INBRE partners in biostatistics, epidemiology and research design; a strength of the DaCCoTA. The search committee is in place and the first solicitation filed in March of 2019. In addition, the ND INBRE will continue to serve the TCU and PUI partners with expertise in biostatistics, bioinformatics and medical informatics.